


The Ride Of Your Life

by Allofthebowtiesandscarves (orphan_account)



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 22:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3304964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Allofthebowtiesandscarves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine are at Disneyland when Blaine suggests they go into the Space Mountain. Kurt is deadly afraid of rollercoasters but Blaine doesn't really know or doesn't really care. Eventually Kurt goes along and freaks out after the ride and Blaine feels incredibly guilty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ride Of Your Life

‘Oh, come on, Kurt,’ Blaine whined while walking next to Kurt with their arms hooked, ‘It’ll be fun! I’ve done it before and I’m still in one piece, right? I really want to do this with you!’

‘Yeah,’ Kurt huffed, staring at the entrance of Space Mountain while a shiver ran down his spine. He and Blaine were on a holiday to Disneyworld and so far they had lots of fun, until Blaine mentioned the Space Mountain. Kurt was wondering if Blaine didn’t actually care about Kurt being deadly afraid of rollercoasters or if Blaine had just forgotten, either way he didn’t like where this was going. ‘I’m afraid, Blaine. What if… What if the carts get off the track? What if the security bar doesn’t close well and I fall out? What if-’

 

‘Babe,’ Blaine said, unhooking his arm from Kurt’s and cupping Kurt’s cheek, ‘There’s nothing to be afraid of. Look, I’ll be right behind you the whole time and nothing can happen to you. Trust me, it’ll be lots of fun. Please, please, please?’

‘If you say so,’ Kurt said, leaning into the touch.

Blaine squinted his eyes. ‘Is that a yes?’

‘I’ll try it,’ Kurt said quietly, ‘I’ll go with you because you’ve been looking forward to this for so long.’

Blaine leaned forward and closed the distance between them, pressing his lips softly to Kurt’s. ‘Yay!’ he squealed after pulling away. He took Kurt’s hand and together they walked to the queue for the attraction, ‘This is going to be awesome!’

Once they were inside the attraction there was no turning back. Kurt watched his boyfriend looking at the very realistic looking command center and robot Disney used as decoration in awe. He smiled, looking at the child-like face Blaine was putting on now, all with bright smiles and sparkling eyes, slowly forgetting all his troubles while continuing their way to the carts.

Kurt’s troubles weren’t forgotten for long though. When they finally reached the carts after half an hour of waiting (the queue had been endless, but at least not as long as the one at the Finding Nemo ride they did earlier), he started thinking about little things again. He had even forgotten the queue moved further along until he felt Blaine’s soft hand in his. ‘Everything okay?’

‘I’m fine,’ Kurt said, ‘I’m just an eenie meenie tiny bit worried that’s all.’

Blaine pecked his cheek and squeezed his hand reassuringly. ‘And I’m just an eenie meenie tiny bit in love with you.’

‘That’s not much,’ Kurt pouted but smiled when Blaine kissed him again.

‘I love you a lot,’ Blaine admitted, tugging on Kurt’s hand with a wide grin on his face, ‘Now come on!’

Kurt followed Blaine to the carts and sat down in the fourth one in the line, shaking a bit while pulling the security bar onto his lap. He nervously looked behind him to see Blaine practically bouncing in his seat while he looked at the walls which were covered with lights in various different colors. Kurt turned around again, fiddling and folding his hands in his lap and secretly praying he wouldn’t have a heart attack or a panic attack or a sudden feeling to puke during the ride. Then there was a gentle hand on each of his shoulders and Blaine’s voice in his ear saying: ‘Oh my God, Kurt, this is the best day of my life!’

 _Okay Hummel, you will survive this. If Blaine says it’s fun then it’ll be fun. Nothing can happen to you and if so, Blaine’s right behind you. Don’t be a big baby and just enjoy the ride,_ Kurt thought.

He reached for Blaine’s hands and squeezed them gently before letting go again.

After a few seconds of anxiously waiting the carts took off and slowly made their way up the ‘mountain’ before stopping abruptly. There was a mechanical sounding voice counting down from 5 to 1 before the rollercoaster was “launched” with the speed of light. The rollercoaster took sharp turns and sudden drops, making Kurt’s body slam against the inside of the cart.

He yelled. And it were not yells of excitement and enjoyment like Blaine’s behind him but yells of pure fear and horror and he swore he could feel tears run over his cheeks. How could Blaine think this is fun?

The ride only took a few minutes but to Kurt it felt like hours. He wished he had never listened to Blaine and had just waited outside while Blaine went on the ride.

 _Outside,_ Kurt thought, _Straight through the exit and then you’re outside._

The rollercoaster slowly came to a stop and as soon as the security bar was unlocked, Kurt hopped out of his cart and practically ran to the exit. He could feel the eyes of the other people burning holes into his back while he was running out and he could faintly hear Blaine calling out for him but that didn’t matter. He just had to get out of there. He needed some fresh air.

*****

‘Kurt?!’ Blaine came rushing out of the attraction. He stopped for a moment, desperately searching for his boyfriend in the crowd and spotting him at the benches underneath the “Magical Tree”. He was sitting down on one of them, head on his knees and Blaine could see his shoulders heaving from afar.

‘Kurt!’ Blaine cautiously sat down next to his crying boyfriend and wrapped his arms around him, rocking him back and forth. He let Kurt cry freely into his shirt and suddenly he felt immensely bad, knowing he was the source of Kurt’s distress. ‘I’m so sorry.’

‘I-I told y-you I-I didn’t w-want t-to do it!’ Kurt cried, hitting Blaine’s chest hard with both his fists, ‘I-I t-told you!’

‘I’m so so sorry, Kurt,’ Blaine apologized, rubbing Kurt’s back soothingly, ‘I won’t ever put you through that ever again. I just thought it would be fun.’

‘I-I thought I w-w-was gon-na die i-in there!’ Kurt yelled, still frantically hitting Blaine’s chest, ‘I-I hate y-you!’

‘I know. Oh, I know, honey,’ Blaine said, playing with the hair at the nape of Kurt’s neck, ‘You’re not the only one who hates me.’

They just sat there for a few minutes, Kurt crying into Blaine’s shoulder and Blaine superfluously apologizing and soothing him by gently rubbing circles on Kurt’s back until Kurt finally looked up at Blaine with red, puffy eyes and tear-stained cheeks. ‘Feeling better?’ Blaine asked.

Kurt nodded, stroking Blaine’s clothed chest. ‘I’m sorry I hit you,’ he whispered, ‘I’m also sorry I yelled at you. I don’t hate you, I just said that without thinking.’

‘It’s okay,’ Blaine replied, stroking Kurt’s cheek, ‘You had the right to hit me. I’m sorry I kept pushing you to go on that ride with me. You kept telling me you were afraid and I ignored it and I’m so terribly sorry.’

‘And I should’ve told you I didn’t want to go through with it when you asked me if I was okay right before it started,’ Kurt admitted.

‘You should’ve, indeed,’ Blaine agreed, ‘I wouldn’t have gotten mad at you or something.’

‘But you were looking forward to it so much and I didn’t want to disappoint you,’ Kurt said, looking down at his lap.

‘Kurt, you’re so much more important to me than that stupid ride,’ Blaine said, tilting Kurt’s chin up to look at him, ‘Now that I know you didn’t like it, it nearly wasn’t as fun for me as I thought it would be. If you have no fun then I have no fun either, okay?’

Kurt nodded and smiled. ‘I’m sorry I spoiled the fun for you,’ he said.

Blaine shuffled closer to him, wrapping an arm around Kurt’s waist and pulling him close to him. ‘Doesn’t matter. Hey, you wanna go and have some real fun? We could go to Alice’s Tea Cups or go and find some princes to go on a picture with.’

‘That sounds nice,’ Kurt smiled, ‘But can I first take a picture with you?’

Blaine grabbed his backpack and took the camera out. ‘Okay, why?’

‘Well, I need to have a picture with my favorite prince first, right?’ Kurt questioned, bumping his shoulder to Blaine’s.

‘Oh, of course! My sweet prince,’ Blaine said, pressing his lips to Kurt’s cheek and pulling him close to him before taking a picture.

This might not have been the best day of their holiday but at least they got to meet Gaston from the Beauty and the Beast and prince Eric from the Little Mermaid and of course Kurt got a picture with his very own prince, who might do the craziest and stupidest things of them all but at least he was the loveliest and most beautiful prince Kurt could ever wish for.


End file.
